winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Si tú me quieres
Si tú me quieres (We'll Be Together en Inglés y Ancora Insieme Noi en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio El Círculo Blanco, de la 4ª Temporada de Winx Club. Es cantada por Andy al comienzo, luego por Mitzi y Stella para llamar la atención de Brandon. Letra |-|Español Latino= Te quiero a ti Se que es así Toma mi mano y juntos seguiremos hasta el fin Si tu me quieres Si tu me quieres Yo te quiero Y para ti soy mejor Amor somos dos Tu y yo Yo soy tu felicidad Conmigo tienes que estar Con una mirada Encenderé tu emoción Nadie puede cambiar lo que está Escrito en el cielo Se que nuestro amor será eterno |-|Inglés= Tonight will be the night Tonight We'll be together 'Cause I feel I can fly away With you forever You and me Can't you see Come on baby this is all I need When the lights go down The sky, it comes together There's no mountain we can't climb To now and never So let me stay Just one day And believe me baby that's the way We can be free (Can be free) Come on baby let it be (Let it be) I could die without your love So open up your heart and let me in You're the one I want I know it's you You're the light inside my heart My one becoming to You're the one I want I know it's you Take my hand and close your eyes We'll jump into the blue We'll be together We'll be together So listen to your song It's you and I don't care if I am right or wrong But I Need you like your soul Let me stay One more day Just believe me baby that's the way We can be free (Can be free) And come on baby let it be (Let it be) I could die without your love So open up your heart and let me in You're the one I want I know it's you You're the light inside my heart My one becoming to You're the one I want I know it's you Take my hand and close your eyes We'll jump into the blue We'll be together We'll be together |-|Italiano= Questa notte se lo vuoi Voliamo in alto Tra le stelle e il cielo con Un grande salto, io e te Liberi, senza rete, senza limiti via In un momento Sopra terra al mare, noi Insieme al vento Siamo già Nella scia di una notte piena di magia Sai che già (Sai che già) dentro te (Sai che già) Come un raggio mi riscaldi Come luce splendi su di me (-eeeee) Sono qui con te, se tu mi vuoi Chiudi gli occhi e cercami nei sogni che farai Sono qui con te, se tu mi vuoi Questa notte, il cielo brilla su di noi Se tu mi vuoi che tu non sarai Nel mio cuore splende già Come un diamante Dimmi che Stai con me Giuro tu sei tutti mia perché Sai che già (Sai che già) dentro te (Sai che già) Come un raggio mi riscaldi Come luce splendi su di me (-eeeee) Sono qui con te, se tu mi vuoi Chiudi gli occhi, e cercarmi nei sogni che farai Sono qui con te, se tu mi vuoi Questa notte, il cielo brilla su di noi Se tu mi vuoi Se tu mi vuoi Yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah-y-yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah-y-yeah-yeah Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:We'll Be Together Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:4ª Temporada Categoría:Stella Categoría:Brandon